In a conventional method, depilatory wax is heated in a container. The attendant uses a spatula, which may have a form similar to a wooden tongue-depressor, to dispense the depilatory wax. Each time wax is taken from the reservoir a new spatula is to be used to prevent the spread of disease. There are many problems that arise from this approach. First, maintenance of proper hygiene depends strongly on the diligence of the attendant. Second, even if diligent, the process may tend to result in the creation of a good deal of waste. The subject is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,315,691 of Palkie, for example.